This research has been designed to assess the relative effectiveness of two systems of child health care delivery: one providing care exclusively to children, and the other serving both children and their parents. The research plan calls for two groups of 100 families each to be enrolled at the Montefiore-Morrisania Comprehensive Health Care Project. One group will be provided health care for all family members, while the other group will receive care only for their children. Families for both systems will be drawn from a common geographic area in the southeast Bronx; and further assurance of comparibility between the two groups of families will be achieved through stratifying and ranking the population of households in the target area according to selected criteria. Patients in both systems will be observed by a common medical team and by common supportive and consultive personnel. In order to test the hypothesis that the effectiveness of health care for children is enhanced when the parent(s) receives care from the same health center, various types of data on the patients will be routinely generated over a two year period. These data will be the basis for analysis of several variables which are viewed as having parental component relationships (PCR) in that the effects of personal involvement, health education, familiarity and trust in the delivery system are involved. In addition a household survey will be conducted at the ends of the first and second years of the study to elicit information bearing on patient satisfaction and recourse to alternative health care delivery facilities.